


打理天使卷发的方法

by amazingwoods



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Fluff, Hair, Hair Washing, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Summary: “天使？”“怎么了，亲爱的？”“你的头发好干。”





	打理天使卷发的方法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curly Angel Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946212) by [ticketybye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketybye/pseuds/ticketybye). 



“天使？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“你的头发好干。”

“干？”

克劳利在阿兹拉菲尔的面前做了一个做了一个令人摸不着头脑的手势，手里还端着黑皮诺葡萄酒。他差点把它撒出来。“是的……我的意思是，它看起来很不错，不要误会我，”他含糊不清地说，“它们太渴了。”

“太渴了。”

“对——对，就像它需要点水分。”

阿兹拉斐尔困惑地凝视着他。水分？克劳利突然站起来，在他面前摇晃着。他俯身去检查他的头发，试着把它们弄皱来证明自己的观点。“是的，我的意思是，这看起来像稻草。这真的很羞耻，天使。你的鬈发还是有那种潜力的。”

“克劳利，我有点懵。我真的不知道该不该按照你的方式去做这个。”

“好吧，你常用什么？”

“用在什么上的？”

“用在你的头发上的。产品。”

阿兹拉斐尔张了张嘴，没发出声音，然后合上了嘴。“我……不用。我不用那些东西。”

“什么？”克劳利歪了歪脑袋。即使他的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，但是也能看出震惊来。阿兹拉斐尔感觉脸上出现了近似羞耻的红色，尽管他知道，这里没什么值得羞愧的。天使们不凹发型。克劳利靠在一旁，嗅了嗅他的脸和脖颈，就像做一件极平常的事情一样。“但是你用了古龙香水。”

阿兹拉斐尔吞咽了一下，克劳利亲密的动作与酒精的危险结合让他感到不舒服。“好吧，我偶尔去理发店的。”他说着，眼中映着的是几乎是空着的酒杯。“我喜欢他推荐的古龙香水，并且我买了它。还有，如果不使用它，那就看起来太浪费了。我用奇迹，呃……让自己变得干净，并且所有的都是这样。”

“噢，”克劳利点点头，然后滑回沙发上，吞下了一大口酒。“我不知道那个理发店。”

阿兹拉菲尔耸耸肩膀。“看在上帝的份上，我这样做是为了用热毛巾刮脸。他把我的头发剪得太短，它看起来不适合我。在那之后，我就用奇迹让它们变长。”

“好吧，请相信我，用奇迹……那体验是不同的。”

“不同的吗?”

“嗯。”克劳利摇摇头。“人类就是有些特殊的东西。就像食物和衣服一样。”

阿兹拉菲尔考虑了一小会。他那被修理过的、闪闪发光的、处理起来毫不费力的有型头发。

这让他有点难过，在这样的比较下，这让他觉得现在的头发有些无趣还很不整洁。

当然，克劳利的头发就不一样了，他通常的外貌、态度和存在感。阿兹拉菲尔感觉到的不是嫉妒，准确地来说，是种让他认不出的东西。一种羡慕的，还有希望被羡慕的东西吧。突然间，他想到了在这么多年来克劳利所变过的发型，他不得不用酒水来冲洗掉赞美之词。为什么克劳利非要现在提这一壶水呢，他想。

克劳利醉醺醺的嘟囔声让他回到了现实。“我可以帮你做发型。”

“什么？”

克劳利耸耸肩。“就是用用洗发水和凹造型用的东西，天使。”他被逗乐了。“我没在试着诱惑你。” 

阿兹拉斐尔觉得脸红了。“噢不是，我不是在，我没在建议……”他结结巴巴地说。

“阿兹拉斐尔。天使。冷静。让我做着一次吧，然后看看你是否喜欢它。这些鬈发在乞求着要这个呢，我说。”

阿兹拉斐尔想到他的一部分自己正在祈求，没忍住露出一个小小的，略带疲倦的笑容。“那就这样。”他点头道，“用你的方式来做吧。”

克劳利那邪笑变得更明显了。“好。等一下。”他做了一个鬼脸，然后呻吟着，醒了酒。

“那，我们现在该做什么呢？”

“不要问。只要别睡着就行。”

阿兹拉斐尔突然吓到了。他们要该怎么做这个，并且该去哪做这个呢？莫名奇妙的，他觉得这个很安全。克劳利环顾四周，捏住他的下巴。“好吧，你有洗手间吗？”

“有，在楼上，但是克劳利……”阿兹拉斐尔还没准备好，或者对于现在这个情况来说，说还没喝够。

“好，我们走吧。不准厌烦清醒。我做这个是因为我需要集中精力，但是我们可以把酒拿到楼上，然后你可以在浴缸里喝酒。”

在这时候，所有的空气对于阿兹拉斐尔的肺来说都是多余的，他的嘴唇觉得有点干。“在浴缸里……？我……克劳利，你确定你不想……？”

“听着，这是最简单的办法，你在水槽边弯腰的话会感到不舒服的。不要烦。我会用奇迹变出很多泡泡的，那样的话我将会什么也看不到。”

“天啊。现在让步的话会不会太迟了，难道不是吗？”

“我没有强迫你，天使。我只是想说这里没什么值得紧张的。另外，这是我之前从没看过的东西。”

阿兹拉斐尔准备开始聊起社会习俗改变了哪些手势的含义。因此在克劳利面前洗澡和之前他们在古罗马公共浴室里洗澡是不一样的，但是他决定咬住自己的舌头，正如他们所说，顺其自然。抗议只会让一切比现在更尴尬。

他默默地领了路。他的浴室是巴洛克风格的，就像他生命中的其他东西一样。奢华的浴缸，大号的镜子，蜡烛，毛绒绒的地毯。克劳利对花瓷砖入了迷，叹出一口气。阿兹拉斐尔转向他，等待着他对这杂乱的一切做出尖锐的评论。克劳利看起来更像是被感动了，“浴室的风格有着一种风格，天使。不是我的那种风格，但是我能知道你在这里曾经做过什么。”

克劳利伸出手，施了一个奇迹，让浴缸里的水变得温暖并且还产生了亮亮的粉色泡泡。一些头发的护理产品出现在浴缸旁的地板上。“好吧，做你的事情去吧，快进水里去。我会给你带点喝的。更多的酒水？说实话，我想香槟不错。和气氛相宜，不是吗？”

阿兹拉斐尔动了动身子，因为害怕而不太敢动，然后决定要一些饮料来帮帮忙。“当然可以。什么都行。”

不久后克劳利离开了浴室，阿兹拉斐尔实施了个奇迹，让自己的衣物脱了下来，然后迅速地钻进了水里。克劳利是对的，那些泡泡可以完完全全地把自己盖住。他允许让自己贪恋一会这里的温度和香气——等等。肥皂明显闻起来像克劳利的。檀香、香草，还有一些阿兹拉斐尔闻不出来的强烈的味道。有些东西愉快地闯进了阿兹拉斐尔的内心里。水感觉就像拥抱，而克劳利整个地围绕着他。就像他总是做的那样，一种感觉突然插了进来，但是当它们出现的时候，阿兹拉斐尔把它们放回了原处。

克劳利拿来了两瓶长瓶香槟，一瓶递给了阿兹拉斐尔，然后自己坐到了地毯上。他举杯撞对方的酒瓶，露出了一丝在酒后或者阴影之下他不愿隐藏的喜爱，只是这一次。“敬好头发的日子。”他说。阿兹拉斐尔回了迟疑的笑容并嘬了一小口酒水。

克劳利把墨镜放在一旁，跪着靠近了对方。他抓住了花洒。“嗯，现在小心地拿着酒瓶。”他说，并且在冲洗着阿兹拉斐尔的头发。他拿着洗发膏——一瓶表面光滑的、黑色的——并且把它倒进塑料杯里，稀释开来。

阿兹拉斐尔从没想过有人应该稀释洗发水。阿兹拉菲尔坐直身体，把他的膝盖预先顶在胸前，然后又嘬了一小口香槟，他确定上一次收拾这里的时候这瓶上好的酒可不在这里。

终于，克劳利把洗发水倒在他的头发上，开始缓缓地画着圈挠头皮。克劳利的手法很熟练并且手指也很有力气。它们顺利地从阿兹拉斐尔的头顶一直滑到鬓角，滑到颈部，然后再回去。阿兹拉斐尔几乎融化在触摸之中。他没能预料到这感觉很好。这就像克劳利在抓挠着他从不知道的痒处一样。他斗争着并且失败地没能吞下那低沉的呻吟声。克劳利突然停下来，“你还好吗？”

“噢当然。好得很。”阿兹拉斐尔控制着自己的情绪，但已经想念那些富有经验的手指了。“请继续。”

克劳利照做了。尽管阿兹拉斐尔知道给别人洗头发是一种极其纯洁的事情，他觉得他做了很多致命的罪行。一些绝对是下流的东西随着克劳利手指按压头颅，滑向耳后，轻轻地用手指梳着耳后的头发。他觉得身体酥软，在他掉了酒杯之前，他施了个让酒杯消失的奇迹。

大约持续了几分钟，也有可能是几个小时。阿兹拉斐尔持续了一会无意识状态，还不能够说话。有一会，克劳利的声音从很远的地方传过来。“天使，”他轻声说，“持续多久了？”问题的第二部分，自从某个人的身体被你触碰后，就不是个重要的东西了。阿兹拉斐尔知道克劳利在问什么。他甚至没想着再次恢复冷静，仍沉浸在克劳利的触摸中，闭着眼睛回答了问题。

“有一会了。”

“猜到了。”克劳利嘟囔着。

“那你……？”

“也是一样。差不多。”

“我将不会再次思考什么。”

“所以该怎么做？”

“你触碰了我。”阿兹拉斐尔吞咽着。“有时候。”

克劳利笑了，他的笑容中还带了点苦涩。“这不会使我不舒服。我曾经被触碰过多次，不是那种舒服的，你知道。是那种你一直在寻找的那种。我不是很乐意触碰太多人。”

“不是人类？”

“不，不是我的菜。我觉得你会这样做。”

阿兹拉斐尔摇摇头。“太复杂了。有些人的伤口会变痛。并且，我不是个想要夺取主动权的人。”

“天使们不是感情用事的吗？*”【原文：Heaven not a touchy-feely bunch?这里用了双关，上文在聊触摸然后老蛇就用了这个这个带着 touchy的短语。】

克劳利用清水冲洗他的头发。阿兹拉斐尔感觉全身的肌肉在来自天堂的情感下紧绷着，一种熟悉的感觉出现在喉咙里。“不是这样的。自从……嗯。你明白。”

克劳利现在面朝他，在手掌里挤了一些蓬松的白色泡沫，并且把双手在一起揉搓着。“这是护发素，顺便一说，它将会让鬈发在控制中生长。”

阿兹拉斐尔点头。“嗯，堕落。我不知道你是否还记得在那之前的事情但是，呃……”

“是的。”克劳利开始把护发素揉进头发里，他的脸是如此靠近阿兹拉斐尔，都几乎可以数清他那长长的、黑色的眼睫毛了。“我还记得一些事情。我记得一些接触的事情。这变化了很多吗？”

“是的，我想……我们几乎没谈过那个，但是事情就是变了，甚至就在我们这些留下来的人之间。”阿兹拉斐尔垂下眼睛，几乎没法看着克劳利。克劳利照顾他的方式是如此痛苦地亲昵，在他皮肤和头发接触到的地方徘徊着。这太温柔了。这使他想要缩起来消失掉。它使他在这一次中感受到太多东西了。尴尬、绝望，一些丢失掉的东西，一种令人惊奇的爱。这不跟头发有关，阿兹拉斐尔突然想，然后，你明白这个事它不跟头发有关。他不停地讲着，试着让自己保持冷静。“这使通常的感受，我想，如果我们之间有个人有背叛的能力，我们就不会像原来一样信任对方了。嗯——只是信任到一个特殊程度。让某个人触碰你……这像一种深深的信任，是吧？”

他抬头对上了克劳利那双藏着秘密的双眼。“在一段时间内我们需要避开这个的。”克劳利嘟囔着，然后把手放在浴缸的水里冲洗着手，看起来好像思考了一段时间。“记得整理羽毛吗？”他问着，还突然露出了一个微笑。

阿兹拉斐尔的心在这一刻痛了一下。“噢，记得。”他可能会忘记的：亲密、舒适度。刚开始的时候，这样做会给身体带来伤害。

“我想你们应该还在做这个。”克劳利说。他把头抵在浴缸的边缘上，手指在无意识地在水里画着S。他看起来很糟糕，很孤独。“这也许是我们惩罚的一部分。”

“不，不，每个人都不会有更多的时间整理羽毛了，我想。”

“我们应该那样做的。在某种程度上说。”

一个好奇的“嗯嗯嗯”是阿兹拉斐尔可以说出的全部的话了。

“如果你从没喜欢过这个。我还记得那个的美好感觉。我想念它，只是偶尔。尽管，你知道，这已经过去很久了，并且我已经习惯自己梳理羽毛了。”

“我也喜欢。”

在这舒适的几秒钟中，他们对视着。阿兹拉斐尔不害怕用话语打破这冰面。心中有什么东西被触碰到了，尽管他还不知道那到底是什么。有时间会去找出来的，他想。然后克劳利沾湿了海绵，再次出现在他的背后，把海绵小心地放在肩膀上。“是这样吗？”

“是。”阿兹拉斐尔轻声说，并且这真的感觉还不错，不适感被遗忘了。克劳利先用海绵清洗着他的每一寸皮肤，后来用了手。他停在阿兹拉斐尔的肩胛骨上，虔诚地触摸着皮肤，就像触摸羽毛一样。“你有雀斑。”他轻声说，他的温暖的、靠近的气息让阿兹拉斐尔的脊柱有点发凉。

“天使之吻，他们这样称呼它们。”阿兹拉斐尔说着，企图打破紧张感。

这可悲地失败了。“是它们吗？”克劳利问着，语气不像他认为的那样苦涩，只是有着忧郁。

阿兹拉斐尔转过头来只为看到余光中的克劳利。他去摸克劳力的手，找到了，然后握住了。“不，”他用嗓子发紧的声音说出。

克劳利清了清嗓子，用他空着的手抓紧了阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀。“嗯。很好。”在他放手之前，他捏了一下阿兹拉斐尔的手。“让我们把头发里的东西搞出来。”

克劳利用水冲洗着全部东西，站了起来，递给阿兹拉斐尔一件浴衣。他转过身子，等着阿兹拉菲尔穿完浴衣。阿兹拉斐尔微笑着。克劳利并不厌烦裸体，但他讨厌。这来自克劳利的不断惊喜中的谨慎动作让他惊讶不已。

“我是个正派人，”他说，故意让自己听起来像个老派女人。克劳利哼了一声，然后转过身子，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，而另一只手在检查工作。

“看起来不错，”他得意地自言自语。“来这里坐。我会给它凹造型，之后会吹干头发。”

阿兹拉斐尔按他说的去做了，感觉到一阵温暖和疲倦。克劳利正往他的头发上涂些什么，紧接着解释那些东西是什么。“芦荟汁，然后是油……还有一点精华在最后……这就是全部了。”接下来阿兹拉斐尔知道了下一件事是什么，克劳利拿出来了一个奇怪的吹风机。“这是干燥器。”他说，对上了阿兹拉斐尔的疑问的表情。“这对卷发来说很不错。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”阿兹拉菲尔没问为什么。克劳利表现得很专业，但是他实际上是在拍着头发。已经好一会了。阿兹拉斐尔没想过这会让自己发困。他只想把头躺在东西上，并且闭上眼睛。如果真的找一个平坦的地方，那现在只有克劳利的臀部是最合适的。他也不能因此而被责怪呀。如果他需要抓住克劳利的腰来保持平衡，那样的话对克劳利来说会更容易一些，这也不需要去细想别的事情。并且如果克劳利在他头顶湿漉漉的地方落下一吻，他会假装没注意到这一点的。

这花了一点时间。他知道自己头发在十五分钟内就完全干了，克劳利只是在拖时间。他不介意。然后克劳利关掉了吹风机，问道“你喜欢吗？”

阿兹拉斐尔从克劳利的束缚下挣脱开来，站在镜子前看着镜像。有什么新的东西在回视着自己。这个陌生人拥有着一头完美的金色鬈发，看起来非常柔软但是轮廓是分明的。他张大嘴，难以置信地摸着头发。这像是在摸棉花。“克劳利，这很完美！”

他转过脸对着克劳利。“摸一摸它们吧！”

克劳利照做了，然后把用手指缠着他的头发，小心地不去毁掉它们。“我爱它们。炒掉你的理发师吧，天使。我会从现在开始做你的理发师。”

阿兹拉斐尔咯咯地笑了。“我们就这么定下来了。”他停顿了一下。一个疑问出现在了克劳利的眼睛中，而答案已经被找到了。“这里没有任何一个人比你更值得信任了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我正想着如何洗好我暗恋的人的头发：是时候该上手了，我的兄弟们。  
> 无论如何。听着。阿兹拉斐尔需要些情感。


End file.
